


Без жалости и без пощады

by MyrK



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrK/pseuds/MyrK
Summary: В смерти Анжила не было Чести. Отвергнутый Лайфстримом, он смотрел, как его друзья пали один за другим и как погибала Планета. Но когда конец пришел, он был готов. К чему он готов не был, так это к возможности начать все заново. И, имея в запасе лишь душу Клауда Страйфа в качестве страховки, Анжил решил попытаться совершить невозможное — спасти Сефирота. Если он потерпит неудачу, они в любом случае погибнут.





	Без жалости и без пощады

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Without Mercy, Without Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516844) by [BloodyWar2411](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyWar2411/pseuds/BloodyWar2411). 



В смерти Анжила не было чести. Открывшаяся правда о собственном происхождении шокировала, и он поклялся отказаться от себя ради других. Он оказался монстром, тварью, и должен был сдохнуть, как тварь. Только так он мог защитить тех, кого любил.

Так он говорил себе, пока был жив.

Правда была в том, что он испугался, и предпочел сбежать и погибнуть, как трус, а не взглянуть без спасительной маски человечности в лицо тому, кем стал. И он заставил своего ученика ( _и не смог, да и не пытался простить себя за этот поступок_ ) убить себя, вручив драгоценный Бастер, а вместе с ним — возложив бремя своих идеалов на слишком молодые плечи.

И глупо верил, что на этом все закончится.

Он понял, что оплошал, понял, что пути Лайфстрима неисповедимы, и если его тело исчезло, то душа — нет. По наитию он понял, что это ненормально, но без «как» или «почему» это понимание мало что значило.

Первые шесть или около того лет он следовал за Генезисом. Было страшно видеть, как разрушаются тело и разум его друга. Когда-то амбициозный, неимоверно умный человек оказался повержен на колени, и был вынужден декламировать _Лавлесс_ лишь затем, чтобы убедиться, что собственная память все еще работает. Или, может быть, ему хотелось услышать голос, _любой_ голос, который рассеет ужасающее одиночество, принесенное изоляцией.

Какой бы ни была причина, Анжилу больно было это видеть, но поделать он ничего не мог. Так что он клал ладони на плечи Генезису, прекрасно понимая, что друг детства ничего не почувствует, каждый раз в надежде, что каким-то чудом будет по-другому, и слушал. Иногда он говорил, извиняясь, или тщетно заверяя, что в будущем все измениться к лучшему, но большую часть времени он просто слушал.

И надеялся получить ответ, когда Генезис присоединится к нему в посмертие.

И когда Генезис ( _под своей любимой яблоней, слабый и наконец-то исцелившейся от деградации_ ) нашел свою погибель на неправильной стороне Закова клинка, Анжил опечалился, но испытал облегчение. Оно было кратким. Генезис беспрепятственно ушел в Лайфстрим, снова оставив Анжила одного.

Только тогда он, к своему стыду, подумал о Сефироте.

Ему надо было лишь подумать, чтобы перенестись к Серебряному Генералу. И сразу же он пожалел, что не подумал о ком-то другом. Может, он и подумал, потому что это не могло быть тем, кого он знал. Кто бы это ни был — какой-то монстр, укравший лицо его друга — это был не Сефирот.

Это существо, эта _тварь_ была полна холодной ненависти. От мысли провести рядом хоть какое-то время душа Анжила скукоживалась — если его бесплотная форма и могла испытывать дурноту, то контакт с притворившейся Сефиротом тварью был как раз тем случаем.

Первый его визит продлился лишь мгновение, он метнулся обратно в Банору и свернулся клубком под яблонями. Второе посещение продлилось дольше, но лишь на мгновение, и так раз за разом, пока он не смог подобраться к Сефироту достаточно близко, чтобы дотронуться до него. И постепенно он начал считать, что перед ним одна гигантская катастрофа.

То, что было у этого «Сефирота» вместо души, было настолько мерзким, что вообще не могло считаться за душу. Сефирота нельзя было принять за сердобольную личность, но он понимал, что такое доброта. Умел испытывать милосердие.

Несмотря на свои сомнения Анжил знал, что Планета не могла ошибиться, когда он подумал о Сефироте. И поэтому он протянул руку. Оглядываясь назад, он не знал толком, чего хотел добиться. Этот Сефирот не испытывал боли и не нуждался в утешении. Этому существу совершенно не нужна была дружба, казалось, ему было интересно только две вещи — страдания и разрушения.

Три вещи, если считать страдания конкретно Клауда Страйфа и разрушение его жизни.

Каковы бы ни были его намерения, когда пальцы наткнулись на теплую кожу, Анжилу показалось, что его посмертию пришел настоящий конец. Его захватила всепоглощающая тьма, забрала слух и зрение, вязкой грязью забилась в легкие, о существовании которых он не подозревал. В какой-то момент он почти уверился, что этот взгляд неестественно-змеиных глаз на мгновение остановился на нем, и ярость — _злоба_ — в них почти прикончила его.

А потом он оказался посреди чего-то белого, приятного и мягкого. Все произошло так быстро, страх, тьма и смерть неожиданно исчезли, сбивая его с толку. Он присел на белый пол, пытаясь прийти в себя. А потом он почувствовал, как его плеча осторожно касается теплая рука, и вынырнул из своего оцепенения.    

За спиной стоял Сефирот. Вроде бы. Это был ребенок лет восьми, а не тот Сефирот, которого он знал, или тот, к которому его перенесла Планета. Мальчик быстро отдернул руку, выдавая свой страх, хотя на его лице ничего не отразилось.

Позже Анжил догадался, что это и был его Сефирот, а то, что контролировало его тело, было Дженовой. По большей части Дженовой. Часть Сефирота добровольно слилась с ней, пока все остальное ( _наивность, одиночество, не вытравленная Шинра человечность_ ) отсекло себя от целого, избегая поглощения.

Он был не совсем тем, кем привык дорожить Анжил, но очень его напоминал. Прямой, не видящий намеков и трудно понимающий безусловную доброту Анжила. С Сефиротовой самоуверенностью, но без той могучей ауры, что окружала взрослого Сефирота, и впитывающий любое проявление дружбы, словно пересохший росток дождевую воду.

Во всех смыслах это был восьмилетний Сефирот. Осознание ударило Анжила, отзываясь дикой болью. Болью за потерянное детство, за те слишком краткие моменты, которые он взрослый потратил на взращивание их дружбы. За изоляцию, с которой этот мальчишка продолжал бороться, уже повзрослев и обретя таких желанных друзей.

А больше всего болело из-за сожалений, что испытывал этот Сефирот, наблюдая как его взрослый двойник повергает мир в хаос. Мало того, что все на Планете ненавидели его двойника, Маленький Сефирот тоже ненавидел его.

Когда они сблизились, Сефирот часто плакал, и извинялся, и спрашивал Анжила, как тот может оставаться его другом, и Анжил пускал в дело все то, что когда-то хотел сказать Генезису.

_Ты не монстр._

_Я с тобой._

_Ты не виноват в том, что происходит с твоим телом._

_Это не навсегда._

Последнее особенно нравилось Сефироту. Он восторгался идеей, что появится герой и положит конец бесчинствам Иного Сефирота ( _и от_ этого _Анжилу тоже было больно_ ), и когда в Северном Кратере объявился Клауд Страйф, они оба ликовали.

Ликование оборвалось, когда Иной Сефирот взял Страйфа под контроль и заполучил Черную Материю.

Оно возобновилось, когда Страйф опять появился в Забытой Столице и смог противостоять отравленному зову Иного Сефирота.

Анжил никак не мог поверить, когда Бастер Страйфа (тот самый, Анжилов) пробил грудь Иного Сефирота, но в потоке Лайфстрима, что охватил их, усомниться было нельзя. Их вынесло из тела Сефирота, и окружающая тьма, что давила на них последние несколько лет, исчезла, уступая место покою.

В Лайфстриме он увидел Генезиса. Рядом стоял Зак, обняв за плечи Джиллиан. Они улыбались, и он радостно потянулся к ним, но связь с оставшимся осколком души Сефирота отбросила его назад.

Маленький Сефирот запаниковал, его руки быстро слабели, и Анжил, не теряя времени, быстро перехватил его покрепче, почувствовав, как Лайфстрим отступает. Иной Сефирот возродился в Осколке по имени Кадаж, и их засосало обратно в эту оглушающую тьму так быстро, что Анжил практически почувствовал, как перехватывает несуществующее дыхание.

Он не знал как много времени прошло в промежутке, но похоже, что довольно много. И снова они увидели сражающегося Клауда Страйфа, теперь он выглядел старше ( _жестче, яростнее, отчаяннее_ ), чем раньше.

Бой был свирепым, даже по стандартам Анжила, но в этот раз победа Страйфа была окончательной. Они снова оказались свободны от жестокого контроля Иного Сефирота, но в этот раз Лайфстрим не был им рад. Маленького Сефирота выдернуло из рук Анжила, перепуганные зеленые глаза молили о помощи, но он исчез вместе с Дженовой и Иным Сефиротом.

И снова Анжил остался один.

Он подумал было о Заке, хотя и знал, что тот уже ушел в Лайфстрим. После исчезновения Сефирота у Анжила никого не осталось. И вместо того, чтобы попытаться найти кого-то знакомого, он отправился к тому, кого считал знакомым.

К Клауду Страйфу.

Иной Сефирот был так сосредоточен ( _одержим_ ) им, что Анжилу он казался больше всего похожим на союзника.

Страйф был одиночкой, резким, чуть ли не суровым к остальным. Он держал службу доставки, которая позволяла ему постоянно быть в разъездах, хотя Анжил подозревал, что эта работа была предлогом, чтобы не становиться Тифе Локхарт семьей, которую та так желала.

Было двое детей, Марлин и Дэнзел, которые безмерно обожали Страйфа. Хоть тот и любил их в ответ и старался защитить их, на этом отцовский инстинкт Страйфа заканчивался.

Когда Анжил впервые это понял, то подумал, что, возможно, это и к лучшему. Обычно Страйфа было понимать еще сложнее, чем Сефирота, что не сулило детям ничего хорошего. Даже он, после нескольких лет следования за Страйфом, по-прежнему понимал его немногим лучше, чем в самом начале.

Впрочем, в большинстве случаев он не уделял Страйфу все свое внимание.

После первых недель следования, Анжил начал делить свое время между Страйфом и яблоневой рощей в Баноре. Даже когда он был со Страйфом, он обращал больше внимания на шум и суету вокруг него, а не на самого героя. Страйф проводил большую часть своих путешествий в молчании. Когда он встречался с друзьями, отвечал кратко и предпочитал больше слушать, чем говорить. Свободное время проводил за чтением и тренировками.

Друзья Страйфа радостно болтали, временами включая того в свою беседу, но в основном не возражали, когда он держался особняком. Незнакомцы шептались и посмеивались над экс-Солджером с жутким блеском мако в глазах, не подозревая, что Страйф слышит каждое их слово.

Страйф потягивал свою выпивку и игнорировал всех.

Второй раз, когда Анжил посчитал, что Страйфово нежелание иметь дело с детьми только к лучшему, настал, когда Планета начала умирать. Не хватало еды. Не хватало чистой воды. Монстры мутировали и размножились, убитых тварей приходилось сжигать, чтобы они не восстали снова. Один за другим пали города, и постепенно друзья Страйфа перестали выходить на связь.

Надо отдать должное Страйфу, он делал все возможное, чтобы помочь окружающим. Кто-то отказывался от его помощи, но быстро стало ясно, то он остался единственным, кто обладал необходимыми навыками выживания.

Страйфу не нужно было много сна, и, благодаря высокому содержанию мако в крови, он мог есть отравленную мако еду без каких-либо последствий. Он возглавил лагерь, где жило более двухсот гражданских, и делал все, чтобы защитить их. Вообще-то, пока везде царил хаос, Страйф смог обеспечить функционирование и защиту от монстров для целого города. Но прикончили их не монстры, и не отравленная еда.

Их прикончило безумие.

Симптомы поначалу были малозаметными — неконтролируемые подергивания или потеря аппетита. Потом исчезал страх, словно бы смертельный туман на горизонте не нес никакой опасности. Затем приходила ярость, часто переходящая в жажду убийства, и наконец инфицированный впадал в Долгий Сон. После трех-четырех дней которого просыпался уже безумным Осколком, балансирующим между жизнью и смертью.

Страйф всегда убивал тех, кто обратился, и часто лично нес бремя ответственности за эвтаназию тех, у кого обнаружили ранние симптомы. Когда болезнь поразила Марлен и Дэнзела, Анжил ушел на Банорские поля, где когда-то росли яблони. Он оставался там пару недель, а когда вернулся, детей уже не было.

Локхарт была одной из тех, кто умер от голода, а не от безумия, хотя Анжил вряд ли мог сказать, что так было лучше. И к концу года остались только они со Страйфом.

Анжил почувствовал, когда Планета решила окончательно сдаться.  Он почувствовал, как над ним открывается Лайфстрим, готовый умереть вместе с Гайей, и с надеждой ждал, что сможет обнять своих друзей на прощание.

И тогда он кое-что заметил.

Лайфстрим, обычно существующий в совершенно отдельной реальности, присоединился к Планете для последнего путешествия. Вот была Планета, вот был Лайфстрим, и вот был он сам, каким-то чудом, застрявший посередине.

Он никогда раньше об этом не задумывался, но сейчас смотрел и видел, что Лайфстрим течет между четких границ. Между осей времени.

Души внутри Лайфтрима не могли покинуть его, а душа Страйфа только что покинула свое тело. Скорее всего он едва успеет присоединиться к потоку перед тем, как тот исчезнет.

Анжил же понял, что может отправиться куда угодно. И если этот Лайфстрим, в этот момент, по-настоящему соединился с Планетой в одной реальности, то, скорее всего, если он войдет в него в определенной временной точке, то его выкинет обратно туда, где Планета все еще существовала.

А если у него не получится, они все равно все умрут.

Поэтому Анжил занял позицию, чтобы войти в желаемый временной отрезок, поколебавшись, ухватил душу Страйфа ( _для страховки_ ) и прыгнул.


End file.
